


Scars

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: October prompts 2019 [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, stress and frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Day fifteen of the Whumptober prompt list.After an accident Marvin is left scars.





	Scars

Marvin sat with his head in his hands. He has been taking notes and mulling over the show he was supposed to put on in a few weeks. How was he going to manage this? He barely had the confidence to use the magic he knew and used regularly. How on earth was he going to be able to do the elaborate show-stopping performance that he was expected to? Marvin had tried to see if it was possible to adjust the show or the spells but if he did the show would change too much. Not be as exciting. It just... wasn't possible.

Then Jackie, of all people, suggested he cancel the shows. All of them. Just not do them this year. Jackie, the guy that literally couldn't take a day off of running around the city, was telling **him** to cancel his shows. And Henrik was just as bad. Telling him he wasn't ready to perform in his condition. His head hurt. And his eyes hurt, though mostly his right. Marvin let out a sigh, both in frustration and exhaustion, and ran his hands down his face. He could feel the scars under his fingers. Lightly, he traced them down to his cheek. The one by his right eye, though it wasn’t really noticeable, bumped out just a little.

Suddenly, there was a brief knock before the door was pushed open. “Hey, Marvin, dinners done if-”

Marvin cut him off as he pulled his mask down over his face and snapped, “Learn how to knock, for fucks sake.” Chase just shifted his weight awkwardly to his other leg and mumbled something about him taking a break. Marvin gave a huff and waved him off before picking up one of the papers. “I'll be there in a minute. Just... start without me.”

Chase licked his lips before speaking up again. “You've been at it for hours... Maybe after a break you can look at it with fresh eyes.”

“Look,” he sighed. “Just give me a few more minutes, okay?”

“...Sure.” Marvin glanced over as Chase closed the door behind him as he left. Turning back to his desk, he proceeded to go back through his notes.


End file.
